Pixie's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Pixie was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Fred. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told him. "And you keep the change." he said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Pixie was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Fred moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Pixie took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Viper, Crane, and Dixie Pickles came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Dixie. "You left your rash cream in my room." Viper said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Viper, Crane, and Dixie went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Rita. "It was awesome!" said Pixie. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Rabitette was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Rita. "I know." said Pixie. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Rita. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Robyn Starling showed up angrily to speak to Pixie. "Hello, Pixie." she said angrily. "Hi, Robyn." said Pixie, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Viper asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Pixie glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Pixie, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Robyn coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Rabitette stopped her firmly. "What?!" Robyn was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Dixie. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Pixie cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, Caucasian, sweating, and wearing snowy clothes with transparent sleeves." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Crane suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Viper. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Dixie. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Rabitette. When suddenly, Robyn was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Pixie! Pixie! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Robyn still in their grip in front of Pixie. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Pixie frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Robyn out of the theater as she screamed. "Pixie!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Pixie! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Pixie asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Rita. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes